Benutzer Diskussion:LARSMON
Seppi Hi, ich bin durch zufall über Google hier auf diese Wiki gestoßen. Ich seh, dass ihr schon einige Artikel zusammen getragen habt, vorallem LARSMON ;). Jetzt zum eigentlichen Grund des Schreibens: Ich bin von der DG Wiki http://wiki.digimon-generation.org/wiki/Hauptseite und da ihr/du :-P sowie so einige Bilder von der DG Wiki benutzt, wollt ich fragen, ob eure User nicht einfach bei der DG Wiki anfangen wollen mitzuarbeiten, da im Endeffekt sowieso alles Doppelt gemacht wird. Der Vorteil der DG Wiki ist der, dass es eben ein werbefreier Server ist, verknüpft mit dem DG Forum und der DG Homepage. Wir haben schon einiges zusammen getragen und versuchen eine hohe Qualität zu gewährleisten. Ich würd mich freuen, wenn ihr/du es euch überlegst. Soviel ich weiß, ist eine Anmeldung im Forum notwendig und das Schreiben eines Probeartikels =) ---- Ich kenne das DG Wiki und ich hab mich da auch mal beworben, doch nachdem ich meine Bewerbung und den Probeartikel geschrieben hatte und auch schon angenommen war, bekam ich keine E-Mails mehr und so hab ich mch hier eingeklingt. Im Endeffekt bin ich froh hier zu sein, da ich mit dem DG Wiki ein entscheidendes Problem habe: die Sprache. Das Wiki richtet sich ja nach der Seite (Digimongenaration.de) und deshalb werden auch die japanischen Namen verwendet, was mir aber nicht sehr gut gefällt. Ich bin glaube ich nicht befugt zu entscheiden ob wir euch beitreten, doch ich würde eine deutsche Digimonseite einfach bevorzugen. --LARSMON 17:27, 2. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Schön, dass du geantwortet hast ;) Im Prinzip ist es ja so, dass die DG Wiki Deutsch ist. Die japanischen Digimonnamen werden benutzt, jedoch werden natürlich auch die Deutschen Namen berücksichtigt. Wird zB Cherrymon eingegeben wird man auf Jureimon verlinkt. Der Artikel dort ist natürlich deutsch. Attacken werden in drei Sprachen angegeben (Japanisch, Englisch und Deutsch). Es ist nur nett gemeint :) Ihr, vorallem auch du, seid sehr aktive User, die hier arbeiten, deswegen meine Frage. Es gibt einige Unterschiede in der Sprache, da haste recht. Beispielsweise werden beim DG-Wiki ja nur die deutschen Attacken genannt, wenn sie auch offiziell bestätigt sind. Bei eurem Archelomon-Artikel als Beispiel werden die Attacken direkt übersetzt (was ich persönlich gut finde). Vielleicht kann man sich ja irgendwie entgegen kommen. Fände es nämlich gut, denn je mehr User an einer Wiki arbeiten umso mehr Spaß macht es im Endeffekt. Also es liegt auch nicht an mir irgendwas bei uns zu entscheiden, dafür sind die Admins verantwortlich, aber vielleicht kannst du das (falls irgendwie möglich) dem Admin dieser Seite unterbreiten und ihr könnt ja mal darüber nachdenken. Ich für meinen Teil würd mich da sehr freuen ;) ---- Ich wäre durchaus mit Kompromissen einverstanden, doch ich habe keinen Kontakt zum Admin dieser Seite und auch nicht zu den anderen Mitglieder, da ich schon seit ich mich hier angemeldet habe, der einzige regelmäßig aktive User bin. --LARSMON 18:44, 2. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Da du sowieso, wie du sagst der einzige regelmäßig aktive User bist, wärs vielleicht eine Überlegung wert. Ich kann mich halt nur wiederholen, dass ich mich freuen würd ;) ---- Also ich hab nichts dagegen beim DG Wiki mitzuhelfen. Wir müssen halt nur sehen wie ich bei euch rein komme. Wie gesagt: beworben hab ich mich schonmal. --LARSMON 20:22, 2. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Also ich bin nicht dafür zuständig, aber es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: a) Du registierst dich im Forum und schickst "Agunimon" eine PN. b) Oder du schreibst ihm ne Email auf Agunimon-DE@web.de In beiden Fällen kannste ja sagen, dass du mitarbeiten willst, du von hier kommst. Einen Probeartikel würd ich dann gleich mitschicken. Dann geht das alles schneller. Und/Oder erwähnen, dass dud ich schonal regisitert hattest. ---- Na? Hat sich schon was ergeben? ---- Nein noch nicht, ich überlege noch wie ich´s am Besten mache. Kann ich vielleicht deinen User-Name von DG wissen? --LARSMON 14:51, 5. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Ja klar doch, ich bin seppi2621989 ;) ---- Ach du bist Seppi. Ich schaue regelmäßig beim DGWiki vorbei und du bist, mit Agunimon, eigentlich auch der einzige Aktive. Als ich mich beworben hatte, hab ich mir mit Kumamon geschrieben. Ich werd heute oder spätestens morgen mal Agunimon schreiben. --LARSMON 15:17, 5. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Ja ich bin Seppi :) Also ich habs Agunimon mal geschrieben, dass du dich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen wirst. Alles weitere überlass ich dann euch ;) ---- Verstehs nicht aufdringlich. Ich erwarte schon voller Ungeduld deine Unterstützung. Hat sich schon was ergeben? ---- Kein Problem:). Ich hab Agunimon geschrieben es kommt aber nichts zurück. Das Problem hatte ich schon das letzte mal, deswegen hatte ich mich ja dann an Kumamon gewendet. Ich weiß aber nicht warum Agunimon nie zurückschreibt. --LARSMON 10:34, 8. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Der antwortet schon ;) Ich habs ihm ja gesagt, dass du dich bei ihm meldest. Er wird das wohl ihn den nächsten Tagen regeln denk ich, bei mir gabs auch keine Antwort als ich mich beworben hab. Das hat dann ein bisschen gedauert und dann aht ich nen Account. Also abwarten. Was haste ihm denn geschrieben, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich hatte geschrieben, dass ich mich schon mal bei Kumamon beworben hatte, der Kontakt zu diesem dann aber verstummte. Und da du mich gebeten hattest, wöllte ich mich eben jetzt nochmal bewerben. So in der Art. --LARSMON 13:25, 8. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Hi da meld ich mich mal wieder bei dir ;) Werd ab sofort zweigleisig fahrn, sowohl hier als auch beim DG Wiki mitmachen, also in diesem Sinne auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Na dann. :) --LARSMON 13:07, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Partnerseite Guten Tag LARSMON. Erst mal, ich finde, dass digipedia eine großartige seite ist, weiter so. Dann wollte ichfragen, ob du bereit bist, eine partnerschafft mit dem deutschsprachiem Wikitroid einzugehen. Ich hoffe auf eine Zusage, bis bald, Nitzudan(Diskussion) 15:58, 26. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich persönlich kenne das Spiel nicht, wie ich ganz ehrlich zugebe:D, aber sofern mit einer Partnerschaft keine weiteren Pflichten auf mich zukommen bin ich gerne dazu bereit. --LARSMON 09:00, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Es kommen keine Pflichten auf, es hilft diesem Wiki lediglich, da dadurch evtl. mehr Leute auf diese Seite kommen werden. Alles was ich brauche ist ein Banner. Den mach ich dann auf meine Hauptseite. Bis dann, Nitzudan(Diskussion) 17:46, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ja gut, an was hatteste denn gedacht? --LARSMON 16:14, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ein Banner halt. Es geht auch das Logo, aber das ist nicht so gut geeignet... Könntest du bitte ein Banner erstellen? Es reicht, wenn ein Digimon zu sehen ist und das Digimon-Logo. Gruß, Nitzudan(Diskussion) 17:00, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Möchtet ihr hier einige weitere Partnerseiten? Ich hätte auch noch ein paar ^^ Mta (Diskussion) 18:46, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke am einfachsten ist es wenn du unser Logo nimmst. --LARSMON 15:59, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Leider finde ich die Seite nicht... Nitzudan(Diskussion) 16:32, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich meld mich mal wieder^^ Schau dir die Wikitroid-Hauptseite an. Könntest du bitte dieses Bild mit Link nach Wikitroid auf die Hauptseite machen? Mehr brauchstr du dann nicht mehr zu machen. Gruß, Nitzudan(Diskussion) 14:17, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Erledigt.^^ --LARSMON 14:34, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Okay, bei mir auch alles top^^ DAnke. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 14:37, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Frage Hi ich wollte fragen ob du hier Admin bist wenn ja würde ich gern wissen warum man hier keine Togller oder Sowas verwenden kann --RedShanks 23:10, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ja ich bin Admin und Toggler gehn hier nich weil wir keine Vorlage dafür haben. Zudem ist es nicht sinnvoll zu viel mit Togglern zu arbeiten. Das verbessert die Übersichtlichkeit nur in wenigen Fällen. Deswegen werde ich das hier auf diesem Wiki nicht so ausarten lassen wie es bei manch anderen der Fall ist. --LARSMON 09:49, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::So und dann hab ich noch eine Frage Wenn du Vorlagen oder irgentwelche Layout Sachen möchtest sag es mir ich mach das denn und Bilder kann ich auch holen. Wie wärs? --'Red'Shanks Talk 09:31, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Zur Zeit komm´ ich ganz gut so klar, aber danke trotzdem. Ich werd´ mich melden, falls ich was brauche. --LARSMON 12:26, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Larsmon - falls du Interesse hast, würde ich gerne in die nächste Runde Spotlights auch Digimon mit aufnehmen. Magst du selbst ein Bild gestalten (Abmessungen, siehe verlinkte Seite) oder soll ich das organisieren? --Avatar 08:39, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ja fänd ich cool. Ich wär dir sehr verbunden wenn du die Gestaltung des Bildes für mich übernehmen könntest. Danke schonmal.^^ --LARSMON 15:51, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Kein Problem, wird gemacht. --Avatar 15:55, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Standard-Skin des Wikis Du hast vermutlich bereits mitbekommen, dass Wikia's Standard-Skin zu "Monaco" wechselt. Ihr gehört noch zu den wenigen Wikis, die als Standard-Darstellung den "Monobook"-Skin aktiv haben. Vielleicht werft ihr bei Gelegenheit einen Blick auf die neuen Features, die nur mit Monaco funktionieren - z.B. die neue Bilder-Funktion). Bei der Umstellung des Standard-Skins könnt ihr euch zwischen 7 vorgegeben Farbschemata entscheiden: Alternativ könnt ihr natürlich, wie z.B. das Age of Conan-Wiki oder das Grand Theft Auto Wiki ein angepasstes Schema erstellen. Weitere Beispiele findest du hier. Jeder Admin kann die Änderung des Skins durchführen. Dazu musst du in deine Einstellungen gehen, den "Skin"-Tab anklicken und nach unten zu den Admin-Optionen scrollen. Falls du einen angepassten Skin verwenden willst, findest du hier eine Anleitung. Wir wollen die Änderung des Standard-Skins in Kürze abschließen, so dass es schön wäre, wenn ihr euch bald entscheiden könntet. Ansonsten würde ich in einigen Tagen den Wechsel auf ein Monaco-Farbschema durchführen und ihr könntet euch später auf das passende Farbschema einigen. Falls ihr euch für ein angepasstes Thema entscheidet und dabei Hilfe benötigt, sagt einfach Bescheid. Für normale angemeldete Benutzer ergibt sich keine Veränderung. --Avatar 08:40, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) PS: Ich habe jetzt mal auf Monaco-Beach umgestellt. --Avatar 08:43, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Bilder Wieso löscht du denn die Bilder die kann man ja noch für den Artikel gebrauchen --RedShanks 16:11, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich werd´ sie wieder hochladen wenn es so weit ist. Währenddessen werde ich versuchen sie als jpg-Datei zu kriegen. Wenn nicht nehm´ ich halt wieder png, das ist aber halt schlechter kompatiebel mit den thumbs. --LARSMON 16:13, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Wieso ich kann sie auch als jpg Hochladen bloß dann haben Bilder schlechtere Quali als png haben die normalerweise nessere deshalb sonst kann ich sie schnell als jpg hochladen --RedShanks 16:17, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Das mit der Quali mag sein, aber wie bereits erwähnt ist das png-Format schlecht für thumbs. Darum bevorzuge ich jpg-Dateien. Wenn du unbedingt png-Dateien haben willst, bitte schön, ich hatte die aber jetzt eben gelöscht, weil die Artikel eh gelöscht wurden. --LARSMON 16:24, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Antrag auf ein weiteres Digimon-Wiki Hi Larsmon - kannst du mal bitte hier einen Blick drauf werfen: http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/De.Digiliste In der Regel erstellen wir nur ein Wiki pro Thema. Die Inhalte, die MisterDigi beschreibt - würden die in die DigiPedia passen oder nicht? --Avatar 07:49, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich versteh´s grad nich. Gibt es noch ein Wiki über Digimon, oder was meinst du? --LARSMON 13:58, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Jemand möchte ein neues Wiki über Digimon erstellen (die oben verlinkte Seite ist sein Antrag). Er meint, dass sich die DigiPedia nur um Episoden und Items dreht und nicht um Charaktere/Monster. Ich würde aber ungern ein neues Wiki erstellen, wenn die Inhalte auch in die DigiPedia passen würden. --Avatar 16:20, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Die DigiPedia dreht sich nur um Episoden und Items?? Das seh´ ich aber absolut anders. Ich persönlich habe nichts dagegen wenn es 2 Digimon-Wikis gibt, aber wenn du es vermeiden willst ist´s auch gut. --LARSMON 16:23, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Alles klar. Wikiantrag abgelehnt und Benutzer darauf hingewiesen, dass seine Hilfe in der DigiPedia Willkommen ist. --Avatar 16:32, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::OK. Nochmal was anderes, wegen meinem Wiki bei Mini.Wikia. Wie weit ist es denn mit dem "richtigen Wiki"? --LARSMON 16:39, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Lizens Solltest du nicht bei den Sämtlichen Bildern die du von DG Wiki klaust wenigstens reinschreiben das du sie von der wiki hast? --Simpel 15:57, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC)-- :Ich hab´ mich schon mit Seppi, dem eigentlich einzigen richtigen Arbeiter des Wikis, auseinandergesetzt. Die Bilder bleiben nur bis ich neue gemacht hab´. Sehr viele sind es ja auch nicht mehr. --LARSMON 16:08, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Alles locker, alles cool, Larsmon macht das schon ;-) Und klauen würd ich das auch net nennen...Seppi2621989 16:30, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Du hattest mir ja sogar eine Art Tauschgeschäft angeboten. Das wir beiderseitig die Bilder voneinander verwenden können. --LARSMON 16:20, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Eben, benutzt sie einfach, was beim DG Wiki grad gemacht wird, ist halt das im jeweiligen Artikel ganz unten Quellen stehen, des sieht dann so aus: * Bandai Picture was created by Larsmon bzw. Bandai Bild wurde von Larsmon erstellt Da wird dann wohl jeder zufrieden sein, denk ich. Auf Veoh.com (ähnlich wie youtube nur eben höhere Qualität) finden sich die Digimonfolgen. Dort schieß ich die Fotos per Bildschirmfotographie (DRUCK Taste auf der Tastatur, dann einfügen und speichern). Kannste ja so auch machen und dann ham wir die gleiche Quali der Bilder und benutzen se einfach gegenseitig...Es ging eben nur darum, dass ich mir die Mühe ach die Bilder zu schießen und dann eben einfach kopiert wird, aber ich dann auf nix rumsitzt und andere dann die Bilder haben ;) Seppi2621989 16:31, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich versuche trotzdem so wenig wie möglich von dir zu benutzen. Nur wenn es nötig ist, weil ich selbst wirklich nichts finde, wie es z. B. beim Artikel Metallgarurumon der Fall war. Ich persönlich verlange auch nicht unbedingt, dass du mich auf deiner Seite erwähnst. --LARSMON 16:39, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is ja net meine Seite sondern die vom DG Forum und übrigens Simpel...Lizenz schreibt sich mit z und nicht mit s am Ende...soviel zur Überschrift. =AnonyK= Hallo, ich habe auf der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia einige Digimon-Artikel mitgestaltet. Beim Surfen im Netz stieß in zufällig auf dieses deutschsprachige Digimon-Wiki. Ich möchte einiges dazu beitragen. ;) Einen Artikel zum siebenten Digimon-Film wurde schon online gestellt (siehe Movie 7: Digimon Frontier – Wiederbelebung der Antiken Digimon). Wäre es mir möglich einige gesperrte Artikel, z.B. die zu den Filmen 1 bis 6, zu bearbeiten? Ich würde mich auf eine Antwort freuen. ;) Grüße --AnonyK 22:41, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Hi. Den Artikel vom 7. Movie hab´ ich schon gesehen; gar nicht übel. Am Namen muss ich zwar ne Kleinigkeit ändern, aber trotzdem gut. Die anderen Artikel werde ich aber nicht entsperren und zwar zum Schutz vor Vandalismus. Du kannst deine Ideen aber auf die Diskussions-Seite schreiben und ich übernehme sie dann falls sie in Ordnung sind.:) --LARSMON 13:52, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Anonymes Bearbeiten Hi. Wäre es eine Alternative, die meisten Artikel zu entsperren, wenn ich die Digipedia so einstelle, dass anonyme Nutzer keine Bearbeitungen mehr vornehmen können, sondern nur angemeldete? --Avatar 14:05, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Das denke ich nicht, da es nicht sehr schwer ist sich einen Account zu erstellen. --LARSMON 14:11, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Zumal es nicht wirklich viel Sinn macht alles zu sperren, weil dann nur noch einer dran arbeiten kann ... 84.171.193.158 17:31, 9. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Mit meinem vorherigen Beitrag und der Antwort ein kleines Stück weiter oben an AnonyK hat sich dieses Argument eigentlich erledigt! Vorschläge können gerne auf den Diskussionsseiten abgegeben werden. --LARSMON 16:07, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Toll, aber die meisten Artikel sehen/sind noch voll unvollkommen (Bsp. Ophanimon) Damit meinte ich das man auch noch etwas aus sder Handlung hinzufügen könnte und nicht nur Dinge einfach nur so ranklatschen. In Zukunft mache ich mich egh an viele der Digimon ran die Handlung dazu zu schreiben. Was ich noch doof finde ist die Gestaltung der Wiki (Keine Vorlagen, Schlechte einheitligungen, kein System) Wenn du alles ensperren würdest könne man auch mal Kategorien benutzen! --Simpel 18:31, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::LARSMON, da muss ich leider zustimmen. Bitte überleg dir, die Seiten zu entsperren. Eine Struktur ist in einem Wiki wichtig, noch wichtiger in einem Wiki das ein Spotlight hat. Anderenfalls kann man den jeweiligen Benutzer sperren und "zurücksetzen" drücken. Wenn du nicht einverstanden bist, ist das schade. In dem Fall kann ich wenn Benutzer mich fragen den Artikel kurz freigeben und dann wieder sperren. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:32, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::@Simpel ::::::Ich sehe es als Beleidigung, dass du mir vorwirfst keine Einheitlichkeit und kein System zu haben! Dem ist ganz sicher nicht so. Zu den Vorlagen ist zu sagen, dass es einem Wiki keinen Abbruch tut, wenn nur wenige Vorlagen verwendet werden. Artikel können auch ohne sie gut aussehen. Und den Vorwurf der Unvollständigkeit finde ich eine Frechheit! Ich kann durchaus von mir behaupten Ahnung vom Thema des Wikis zu haben und daher kann ich auch sagen, dass alles was relevant für den Artikel ist auch im Artikel steht. Ausschweifende Texte über Handlungen gehören nicht in die Artikel der Digimon! ::::::@Mtä ::::::Zu dir kann ich nur sagen, dass ich es unmöglich finde, dass du mir hier drohst. Ich versuche dieses Wiki sicher zu führen und solche Drohungen machen es mir nicht leichter. --LARSMON 14:02, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ich meinte lediglich, dass ich auf Anfrage von Benutzern die Seite kurz entsperren könnte. Ich mache dir nur einen Vorschlag, den ich gut fände. Drohen ist das nicht, mir wurde drohen verboten, also kann ich dir nicht drohen. Also, alles was ich sage, ist ein Vorschlag. Wenn ich was bearbeitet habe, dann nur, um dir zu zeigen, wie ich es meine (damit du dir was vorstellen kannst). Tut mir also leid, wenn du das als Drohung aufgefasst hast. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:39, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::OK, deine Vorschläge höre ich mir gerne an. Wie man an meiner letzten Änderung sehen kann, bin ich gegen die Digimon-Vorlage, aber die Willkommensvorlage, die du weiter unten angesprochen hast, finde ich eine gute Idee. --LARSMON 14:43, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Auch gut. Du kannst im Übrigen sogar eine ganze Seite "Vorgestalten". Was ich damit meine? Das versuche ich gerade in meinem Wiki. (falls du interesse hast, Die Vorlage und die Seite (in Arbeit) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:48, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, danke für den Tipp. :) --LARSMON 14:51, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Immerwieder gerne, du brauchst mich nur auf meiner Diskussionsseite nschreiben. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:54, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Willkommensvorlage Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, so eine zu verwenden, um neue Benutzer zu begrüßen. Ich hab eine erstellt, du kannst sie ansehen, verwenden oder erst überarbeiten. Du findest sie hier und kannst sie so einfügen: Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 21:40, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Und wo baue ich diese Vorlage am Besten ein? --LARSMON 14:02, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Auf Diskussionsseiten, von neuen Benutzern, damit die sich zurecht finden können. Zum Beispiel mache ich das mal, damit du es sehen kannst. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 14:40, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Aso. Ja das wäre wohl eine gute Idee. --LARSMON 14:46, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Tip Wenn er dir nicht passt, sperr ihn (der der die Bilder hochlädt) einfach. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:24, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :So grob wollt ich nicht werden, das könnte mir selbst Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich werde die Artikel ja auch so bald wie möglich überarbeiten. Alles was mir dann aber doch zu schlecht ist lösch´ ich einfach. --LARSMON 18:02, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) = Bilder = Hi LARSMON, was hälst du davon, den Befehl "thumb" bei den Bildern der Digimon wegzulassen und das Bild ohne Rahmen da stehen zu lassen? Sieht das nicht besser aus? Da ja sowieso keine Boxen oder ähnliches in die Artikel kommen, ist eigentlich der Rahmen ja ohne Zweck, da auch kein Schriftfeld unter dem Bild steht. Hinzu kommt auch, das bei vielen Bildern Qualitätsmängel herrschen, zB bei Kabuterimon, das Bild sieht unscharf aus, vielleicht sollte man auch die ersetzen, was meinst du? Gruß Seppi2621989 13:29, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Der thumb dient eigentlich mehr der Möglichkeit einen Schriftzug unter das Bild zu setzten. Ich persönlich habe es einfach immer so gemacht und finde, dass es so auch eigentlich ganz gut aussieht. --LARSMON 13:35, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, schlecht sieht es ja nicht aus ;-) aber ohne auch nicht (Siehe Cherrymon). Was setzt man als Schriftzug denn drunter? Seppi2621989 13:48, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) = Level = Ich weiß du bist ziemlich beschäftigt und ich nerv dich, aber die Level von Shellnumemon, Bladekuwagamon, Metallifekuwagamon und Morishellmon sind nicht richtig. War sicherlich nur ein Versehen, wollt dich nur drauf hinweisen ;-) Gruß Seppi2621989 13:48, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) =Movies= Könntest du in die Movie-Lieste bitte den Japanischen Film Digimon X-evolution einfügen? Danke.--Simpel 22:47, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. --LARSMON 13:38, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nintendo-Wiki = Partnerseite? Hi, ich wollte fragen, ob das Nintendo-Wiki und DigiPedia Partnerseiten werden könnten. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, bitte auf meiner Disk. melden. --Gruß, Simpel ?! 23:00, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :So, ich habs dir hochgeladen. --Gruß, Simpel ?! 17:55, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ' http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/%27 -> ' http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akut -> ´ Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:38, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC)